ECO Saga: Rise of the Machine
by Vayth
Summary: Dalam dunia ini, kebaikan dan kejahatan tidak bisa dibedakan dengan sebuah garis yang jelas. Kisah petualangan, persahabatan, dan pengkhianatan, terangkum jadi satu. -Dipindah dari Gate00
1. Prologue: A Meeting with an Angel

Fanfic pertama yang awalnya ditulis di sebuah blog, kemudian pindah dan dilanjutkan di karena butuh review dan sebagainya.  
>Karena alasan yang sama juga, sekarang pas ada kategori ECO, dipindahin juga ke sini XD<br>Mohon kritik sarannya buat newbie ini m(_ _)m

Thx~

Disclaimer:  
>Emil Chronicle Online™ is copyrighted ©GungHo Online Entertainment, Inc. and ©Gravity Co, Ltd. Wavegame was granted the right to publish, distributed and transmit Emil Chronicle Online™ in Indonesia.<p>

All characters beside NPCs belong to me and my friends.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue: A Meeting with an Angel<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Tempat ini.."<p>

Kata-kata itu keluar dari mulut seorang pemuda saat ia membuka matanya. Tempat yang sama sekali asing menghiasi pandangannya. Di atasnya terbentang lautan bintang yang menjadi atap padang tak dikenal itu.

Pemuda itu menggaruk kepalanya, membuat rambut pirang keemasannya acak-acakan. Sekeras apapun dia berusaha mengingat, ia sama sekali tidak ingat kapan dan bagaimana ia ada di tempat itu. Ingatannya sama sekali kabur.

"Sial.. Ini di mana sih?" keluh pria itu. Yah setidaknya ia masih mengingat namanya.

"Oh, Kamu sudah bangun ya? Bagus deh.."

Kaget oleh suara tersebut, pemuda itu menoleh ke arah suara itu berasal. _'Wow, suara yang merdu.. Pasti dia orang yang cantik seperti bidadari,' _pikirnya. Ia pun menoleh, namun kemudian terperanjat diam menatap pemilik suara tersebut. Ia tidak pernah menyangka pikiran asal-asalannya itu menjadi kenyataan saat ia melihat sosok wanita dengan sepasang sayap malaikat berwarna putih di punggungnya berdiri di hadapannya.

Bidadari itu mengernyit memandang pemuda di hadapannya yang hanya terdiam memandanginya. "Kenapa? Apa ada yang aneh?"

'_Yah, ini pasti mimpi. Kalau nggak, nggak mungkin aku ada di tempat gak dikenal ini ditemani bidadari cantik. Atau.. Aku sudah mati dan ini surga?'_ pikir pemuda itu sambil mencubit pipinya sendiri. Ternyata sakit! Apa itu berarti ini semua bukan mimpi?

"Umm, jadi Nona Bidadari, apa aku sudah mati? Yah, setidaknya aku masuk surga," seru si pemuda menghibur diri.

"Kamu ngomong apa sih? Kok aneh begini, seperti orang nggak tahu apa-apa.." kata wanita itu seraya duduk di samping pemuda itu.

"Sayangnya, ya memang begitu kenyataannya," jawab pemuda itu simpel. "Jadi, ini tempat apa? Kenapa aku di sini? Kamu ini siapa?"

"Jangan bercanda dong! Ini serius!" teriak si wanita bersayap. Gadis itu tampaknya mulai kehilangan kesabarannya pada pemuda itu. Namun si pemuda hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Akhirnya gadis itu pun sadar kalau pemuda itu tidak main-main. "Kamu.. benar-benar nggak ingat?"

"Nggak."

"Oh, kenapa bisa begini sih?" tukas wanita itu lemas. Dia tidak pernah membayangkan akan jadi seperti itu. Setelah mengambil nafas panjang dan menenangkan dirinya, ia menatap pemuda itu dengan serius dan melanjutkan, "Baiklah, akan kujelaskan semuanya. Kamu ada di sini karena—"

Tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya lewat tepat diantara keduanya, menghantam batu besar yang ada disamping mereka dan menghancurkannya berkeping-keping.

Kaget akan apa yang terjadi, si pemuda menoleh ke arah serpihan batu tadi. Sinar itu hanya meleset beberapa sentimeter dari hidungnya. Dia tidak tahu darimana sinar itu berasal, tapi yang jelas kepalanya bakal bernasib sama dengan batu itu kalau saja si penembak sedikit lebih akurat. "Hoi! Jangan main-main! Siapa yang berani kurang ajar—"

Kalimatnya berhenti saat pemuda itu melihat barisan robot berjalan di kejauhan, semakin lama semakin dekat. Robot-robot itu berbentuk seperti manusia dan membawa senapan. Ia yakin dari sanalah sinar itu berasal. "Mereka itu..?" katanya pelan sambil melirik ke bidadari di sebelahnya yang kelihatan mulai panik juga.

"Oh tidak.. Aku nggak menyangka mereka bakal datang secepat ini.." seru gadis itu sambil menghela nafas. "DEM. Mereka itu.. musuh."

"Musuh?" si pemuda mengeryitkan dahinya, "Maksudmu?"

"Maaf, aku gak bisa menjelaskan dalam kondisi begini. Kita nggak punya waktu lagi, jadi bersiap-siaplah," jawab sang gadis bidadari sambil melangkah mundur. Mulutnya mengucapkan sesuatu yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya sendiri. Tiba-tiba dinding perisai yang transparan mengelilingi keduanya, menangkis semua tembakan dari pasukan robot. "Dengar baik-baik. Tempat yang akan kamu tuju adalah benua Acronia. Kamu nggak akan bisa melakukannya sendirian, tapi aku yakin di sanalah kamu akan menemui orang-orang yang akan membantumu." Begitu ia selesai bicara, sinar yang terang menyelimuti tubuh sang pemuda.

"Eh? Membantuku apa? Maksudmu? Jangan bercanda, kalo kita nggak punya waktu, ya jelaskan saja di sana!" Tiba-tiba pemuda itu menyadari bahwa sinar yang menyelimuti dirinya tidak ikut menyelimuti tubuh sang bidadari. "Tunggu dulu.. kamu ikut ke sana kan? Jangan main-main!"

Sang gadis bidadari tersenyum lemah seraya menggeleng kepalanya. "Maaf. Dulu kami pernah mencoba melakukannya, tapi kami gagal. Kalau saja waktu itu kami berhasil sepenuhnya, pasti kamu nggak akan repot seperti sekarang," jelas gadis itu sambil menatap bintang-bintang di langit, seolah kejadian masa lalunya terpampang ulang di langit. "Kejadian itu mimpi buruk bagi kami. Bahkan temanku sampai terluka parah. Aku berhasil menolongnya, tapi sebagai gantinya aku dalam kondisi yang nggak memungkinkan untuk membantumu sekarang." Air mata keluar perlahan dari matanya, "Tapi kalau kamu bertemu dengannya, aku yakin dia akan membantumu. Dan kalau kamu bertemunya.. katakan juga aku merindukannya."

Pemuda rambut emas itu menatap mata yang berkaca-kaca milik gadis bidadari di hadapannya. Ia tahu tidak ada lagi yang dapat ia lakukan selain menuruti si bidadari. Matanya yang berwarna emas beralih ke arah pasukan robot yang semakin tebal. Dinding yang diciptakan gadis itu memang kuat, tapi ia ragu kalau tembok itu akan bertahan sangat lama menahan tembakan-tembakan dari para robot.

"Aku mengerti. Setidaknya beri tahu aku namamu."

"Tita," jawab si gadis bersayap sambil mengusap air matanya, "dan kamu?"

"Alceus," jawab pemuda itu sambil menujuk dirinya dengan bangga, "jangan khawatir, pesanmu pasti akan kusampaikan." Dan begitu ia mengakhiri kalimatnya, iapun menghilang bersama cahaya yang menyelimutinya, meninggalkan sang gadis bidadari seorang diri bersama para DEM.


	2. Ch 01: Arrival

"Hmm.. Kurasa gak ada masalah, tapi sekali lagi kutanya sekedar untuk meyakinkan. Kamu serius mau bergabung dengan kami?" tanya seorang pria yang berbaju zirah lengkap dengan pedang di tangannya pada seorang pemuda di depannya dengan tatapan tajam. Dialah pemimpin perkumpulan seluruh swordsman di seluruh Acronia. Semua orang memanggilnya Swordsman Master.

Salah satu tugasnya adalah menerima lamaran orang-orang yang ingin bergabung dengan perkumpulan Swordsman, dan itulah yang ia lakukan saat ini. Sejauh ini, ia tidak melihat adanya masalah pada pemuda di hadapannya, tapi dia tetap harus yakin bahwa keputusannya tidak salah. "Bukannya kami tidak mau menerimamu, tapi kami harus mengetesmu. Pertama-tama, siapa namamu?"

"Kaistern, pak," jawab pemuda berambut jabrik dengan mantap. "Saya siap menjalani tes apapun!"

Swordsman Master mengangguk. Ia suka dengan keyakinan dan kemantapan hati yang ditunjukkan oleh pemuda di hadapannya. "Bagus, pertahankan semangatmu itu. Sedangkan untuk tesmu, aku ingin kau membawakanku daging bawoo. Kurasa satu atau dua ekor Bawoo tidak akan jadi masalah bagimu, tapi kita tetap perlu sebuah tes. Berangkatlah sekarang."

"Baik, pak!" Kaistern membungkuk sedikit dan memberi hormat sebelum ia meningkalkan ruangan yang berdekorasikan pedang dan perisai di temboknya. Bawoo bukanlah musuh yang sulit baginya, walaupun mungkin akan jadi masalah kalau ia sampai dikeroyok. "Ini mudah! Kupikir tesnya bakal lebih susah. Ini sih dalam sekejap juga selesai," katanya pada dirinya sendiri sambil berjalan turun ke lantai satu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 01: Arrival<strong>_

* * *

><p>Kota Acropolis, kota terbesar di benua Acronia. Selain terletak di tengah-tengah benua Acronia, Acropolis juga berfungsi sebagai penengah dari keempat fraksi yang ada di empat penjuru Acronia. Di tengah distrik Uptown Acropolis terdapat bangunan raksasa yang menjulang tinggi, tempat kantor persatuan dari setiap job berada dan biasa disebut dengan Guild Palace.<p>

Kaistern melangkah keluar dari gerbang Guild Palace. Masih dengan penuh percaya diri, ia menghiraukan orang-orang yang sibuk berjualan di depan Guild Palace dan melangkahkan kakinya ke distrik Downtown. Dia perlu menyiapkan segalanya agar dapat menyelesaikan misinya dengan lancar. Dan ia tahu Downtown menyiapkan segalanya, mulai dari barang-barang bagus sampai barang-barang ilegal.

"Siap menjalani tesmu, nak?" Seorang merchant berbadan besar tersenyum saat Kaistern menghampirinya. Merchant tua itu sudah menganggap Kaistern seperti anaknya karena ialah yang mengasuhnya sejak kecil.

"Ya. Saya siap untuk apapun," jawab Kaistern penuh semangat.

"Ohohoho, aku suka semangatmu!" Merchant tua itu tertawa sambil mengambil pedang di belakangnya. "Ini hadiah dariku. Pakai ini dan jadilah swordsman terbaik yang pernah ada sepanjang sejarah!"

"Terima kasih, pak. Saya pamit dulu." Kaitern mengambil pedang yang diberikan sang Merchant dan berbalik, meninggalkan merchant tua yang tersenyum menatapnya dari belakang. Dengan pedang itu, ia yakin tidak ada yang bisa menghalanginya lagi sekarang.

"Jadi itu anak yang selalu kau banggakan?"

Suara yang tiba-tiba muncul itu membuat si merchant tua menoleh ke asalnya. Seorang wanita bercadar telah berdiri di sampingnya tanpa ia sadari kehadirannya. "Oh, apa yang seorang peramal terkenal lakukan di sini? Apa kau sebegitu menganggurnya sampai meninggalkan tokomu, Remia?"  
>Wanita yang dipanggil Remia tersebut tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan si merchant tua. Matanya terfokus pada Kaistern yang bahkan sudah lenyap dari pandangannya. "Hidupnya akan berubah. Sesuatu yang hebat menanti anak itu."<p>

"Wahahahaha!" Tawa sang merchant tua memenuhi seluruh Downtown, membuat semua orang menoleh padanya. "Tanpa kau bilangpun aku tahu dia akan menjadi seorang Swordsman yang hebat!"

Remia berbalik seakan tidak menghiraukannya. "Kau tidak mengerti. Yang kumaksud adalah sesuatu yang jauh lebih hebat dari itu. Bahkan akupun tidak tahu pastinya apa itu. Tapi—" Remia berkata sambil menggeleng kepalanya, kemudian berjalan kembali ke arah tokonya. "Sudahlah. Percuma aku menjelaskan padamu."

**. : x X x : .**

"Orang bilang Bawoo itu biasanya ada di jalan menuju ke gunung. Harusnya di sekitar sini, tapi kenapa aku nggak lihat satupun ya sejauh ini?" gumam Kaistern seraya matanya mengamati sekitarnya. Tapi percuma, tidak ada satu ekor Bawoopun terlihat.

"KYAAA..!"

Teriakan di kejauhan membuat Kaistern diam sesaat. "Suara cewek?" Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, ia melesat menuju arah suara tersebut berasal. _'Benar juga.. Bawoo selalu menyerang berkelompok. Kemungkinan besar mereka sudah mengejar seseorang, makanya sepi sekali di sini! Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya lebih cepat?'_

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang gadis bersayap layaknya malaikat terlihat di matanya. Gadis itu dikelilingi 5 ekor Bawoo; 4 ekor Bawoo yang dipimpin oleh seekor Bawoo merah. "Crimson Bawoo? Kok bisa ada di sini? Ah, masa bodo, itu urusan belakangan!"

Kaistern mencabut pedangnya dan mengayunkan selebar-lebarnya. Serangannya mungkin terlihat asal-asalan karena para Bawoo dengan mudah menghindarinya, tapi itu cukup untuk membuka jalan agar dapat menghampiri gadis tersebut. "Kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya sambil terus fokus kepada para Bawoo, terutama yang berwarna merah.

Gadis itu menggeleng kepalanya. Walaupun ia masih tetap terlihat bingung dan panik, tapi kehadiran sang calon swordsman sedikit membawa ketenangan pada dirinya. "Aku nggak apa-apa.. tapi—"

"Bicara nanti saja! Sekarang kita harus cepat pergi dari sini!" Sekali lagi Kaistern mengayunkan pedangnya secara acak sementara tangan satunya menggenggam tangan gadis tersebut. Dan sekali lagi, usahanya membuahkan hasil. Jalan lari tercipta walaupun tidak sesuai harapannya. Jalan menuju Acropolis telah ditutup oleh para Bawoo, sedangkan jalan yang kosong hanyalah jalan lebih jauh ke arah gunung.

Gadis bersayap itu, dengan tangan tetap menggenggap tangan penyelamatnya, menoleh ke belakang. Para Bawoo masih tetap mengjear mereka. "Ini nggak bagus! Merka malah semakin mendekat!"

"Aku tahu! Tapi nggak ada yang bisa kita lakukan selain tetap berlari!"

Tiba-tiba seberkas cahaya jatuh dari langit di kejauhan. Sinar itu cukup terang sehingga terlihat jelas dari seluruh tempat di Acronia meskipun di siang hari. Dan untungnya, sinar itu cukup terang untuk membutakan sesaat Kaistern, gadis yang ditolongnya, serta para Bawoo pengejar mereka, membuat Bawoo Bawoo tersebut berhenti.

"Apa itu?" teriak Kaistern tanpa berhenti.

"Aku tidak tahu! Tapi mungkin ada sesuatu yang bisa kita gunakan untuk lolos dari Bawoo Bawoo ini!" jawab gadis itu dengan terus mengikuti pemuda penolongnya, "ayo kita ke sana!"

Setuju dengan gadis itu, Kaistern mengangguk. "Baiklah, ayo kita ke sana!"

**. : x X x : .**

Putih. Itulah satu-satunya warna yang dapat ia lihat. Ia tidak tahu apakah ia berada di dalam ruangan yg berwarna putih ataukah ia justru berada di tempat yang kosong, benar-benar kosong sampai dirinya sendiripun tidak berada di sana. Setelah semua yang ia lalui, apakah sekarang ia menjadi buta? Namun pelan-pelan, cahaya kembali ke pengelihatannya diikuti dengan pemandangan yang dihiasi gunung dan pepohonan. Ia menyadari, bahwa warna putih itu adalah cahaya menyilaukan yang menyelimuti tubuhnya, dan sekarang cahaya itupun mulai reda.

Alceus mengamati keadaan di sekitarnya dan diakhiri dengan helaan nafas panjang darinya. "Lagi-lagi aku ada di tempat tak dikenal.. Tapi kurasa inilah Acronia yang gadis itu katakan," katanya sambil menutup mata dan membiarkannya menyesuaikan dengan lingkungan baru.

"Oke! Pertanyaannya adalah, dari mana aku harus mulai melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan sementara aku nggak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan itu? Lagian tempat ini benar-benar asing bagiku." Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas panjang. Ia mencoba mengingat-ingat kata-kata Tita, namun tak satupun yang bisa ia jadikan petunjuk. "Tita bercerita tentang teman-temannya dan.. pesan 'Aku merindukannya', padahal dia harusnya bisa kasih tahu sesuatu yang lebih berguna untukku.. Dasar gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta, bisa-bisanya dia melupakan hal yang paling penting.. yah, harusnya aku tahu itu," dan iapun mengakhiri kata-katanya dengan helaan nafas lainnya. "Dan bodohnya aku malah bersikap sok keren dengan bilang aku pasti menyampaikan pesannya. Ahh, bodohnya kau, Al!"

Setelah merasa percuma memikirkannya lebih jauh, Alceuspun memutuskan untuk mengikuti jalan setapak yang akan membawanya turun gunung. Saat itulah ia melihat dua orang lari ke arahnya sambil bergandengan tangan. "Oh tidak.. Lagi-lagi orang pacaran. Apa nggak ada hal lain? Benar-benar deh, 'cinta' itu merupakan kata yang paling konyol di dunia," ucapnya sambil menghela nafas panjang untuk ke-empat kalinya setelah ia tiba di tempat itu.

Tiba-tiba Alceus menyadari bahwa pria yang lari ke arahnya kelihatan kecewa saat melihat dirinya. _'Apa-apaan ini? Kok kesannya dia nggak suka gitu melihatku? Oh iya, aku merusak momen berduaan mereka.. Yah, tapi itu sih bukan salahku!'_Tapi saat ia melihat si wanita, ia melihat ekspresi yang bertolak belakang dengan si pria. Tampangnya penuh kekhawatiran.

"LARI!"

"Hah? Apaan?" Alceus memutar otaknya demi memahami arti kata-kata si wanita. Apakah maksudnya ia harus lari dari pacarnya karena sudah membuatnya kesal dan mungkin akan dibunuhnya? Semarah itukah dia? Dan saat itulah ia melihat segerombolan puppies yang mengejar pasangan itu di kejauhan, dengan gigi tajam yang kelihatannya mampu mengoyak dangingnya dengan sekali cabik. "Aaahh! Penyambutan macam apa ini?"

Sang pria dari pasangan tersebut berhenti di depan Alceus, yang diikuti oleh si wanita yang berhenti tepat di belakangnya. "Percuma kita lari. Mereka lebih cepat dari kita. Cepat atau lambat kita pasti terkejar, atau setidaknya pertarungan nggak bisa dielakkan," serunya seraya ia mencabut pedang dari sarungnya. Ia kemudian memandang Alceus dengan tatapan dingin, "dan kau akan membantu kami."

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus bantu kalian? Ini bukan urusanku, dan aku sudah cukup terlibat dengan hal-hal yang bukan urusanku. Jadi jangan libatkan aku lebih jauh!"

Sekali lagi, si pria memandang pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan tatapan jengkel. "Dengar ya, memangnya kamu mau kabur dan meninggalkan gadis ini begitu saja? Kan kubilang barusan kalau kita nggak mungkin kabur," katanya sambil memootong sebuah pohon kecil dengan pedangnya. Ia mengasah batang pohon itu dan membersihkan daunnya, membuat sebuah tombak kecil dan melemparkannya pada Alceus. "Tangkap ini! Setidaknya aku nggak perlu melindungimu juga saat kita mulai bertarung."

"Hei, aku bukan pengecut dan aku nggak butuh perlindunganmu! Kau dengar kan?" teriak Alceus sambil menangkap tombak yang dilempar ke arah matanya. "Kubilang—"

"Tolonglah.." kata si gadis yang akhirnya ikut berbicara. "Kami nggak mungkin menang kalau hanya berdua."

Alceus memandang sang gadis dan menyadari sepasang sayap di punggungnya. Itu mengingatkannya pada gadis bidadari yang ia temui sebelumnya. 'Apa bidadari itu hal yang umum ya di dunia ini? Dan lagi, kenapa kau memandangku dengan tatapan seperti itu? Uhh.. aku harus bertahan.. tapi.. Ah baiklah, aku menyerah!' sekali lagi ia menghela nafas panjang dan meghadap ke arah para puppies yang semakin mendekat. "Baiklah, akan kubantu kalian. Tapi sebagai gantinya, aku punya banyak pertanyaan untuk kalian."

"Setuju, dengan ini kita bisa melawan para Bawoo itu," jawab si pria sambil menyibak rambut hitamnya, "dan berhubung kita akan bekerja sama, kurasa kita setidaknya harus memperkenalkan diri masing-masing. Namaku Kaistern. Dan gadis ini—" ia menghentikan kata-katanya saat menunjuk ke gadis di sebelahnya. Ia baru ingat bahwa iapun belum mengetahui namanya.

"Caramel DeLatte," jawab gadis itu sambil tersenyum, "Panggil saja aku Latte."

"Wow, namamu unik juga," kata Alceus sambil tertawa. Ia melirik kepada Kaistern yang melakukan hal yang sama, namun lebih bisa menahan tawanya. "Aku Alceus."

Tanpa disadari, mereka telah berbicara dengan santai seolah telah lupa apa yang mengejar mereka. Para Bawoo yang sudah mereasa kesal diabaikanpun akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyerang salah satu dari ketiga orang tersebut, yaitu si gadis bersayap. Namun sayang, sang ksatria berambut hitam dengan sigap melindungi sang putri dan membalas serangan sang penyerang, membelahnya menjadi dua.

Tapi serangan balasan yang dilakukan Kaistern membuat pertahanannya terbuka walau hanya sekejap, dan seekor Bawoo lainnya tidak menyia-nyiakan hal tersebut. Beruntung sebuah tombak melayang dan menancap di kepalanya di saat-saat terakhir. Bawoo tersebut pun mati tanpa sempat membuat luka yang berarti selain goresan cakarnya yang terukir di bahu Kaistern.

"Jadi kau ini 'knight in shining armor' seperti dalam cerita-cerita ya? Gerakan yang hebat, tapi sangat menyedihkan melihat sang ksatria lengah seperti itu," ledek Alceus sambil menyeringai.

"Walau mungkin para pengguna pedang menggunakan pedangnya untuk melindungi orang lain, tapi bukan berarti aku seorang ksatria, knight. Aku lebih memilih menjadi seorang swordsman daripada knight," Kaistern tersenyum santai menanggapi perkataan Alceus sementara ia menusukkan pedangnya ke perut seekor Bawoo. "Daripada itu, aku justru kaget melihatmu melempar tombak itu. Kurasa kau yang lebih ingin dan berbakat jadi seorang knight. Atau itu murni kebetulan?"

"Aku nggak mengerti tentang swordsman, knight, atau apapun yang kau sebut itu," seru Alceus sambil mengayunkan tombaknya sekuat tenaga dan melemparkan seekor Bawoo terbang beberapa meter. "Semua senjata sama saja. Mau digunakan seperti apa, yang penting efektif!"

Latte hanya bisa memandangi kedua pemuda yang asik bertarung sambil bicara hal yang tidak ia mengerti. Setidaknya karena ia tidak pernah menggunakan pedang atau senjata berbahaya lainnya. Saat itulah ia juga menyadari bahu Kaistern yang mengeluarkan darah. "Tunggu sebentar," katanya seraya menyentuh luka Kaistern dengan lembut, "aku mungkin tidak bisa membantu kalian bertarung, tapi setidaknya aku bisa menyembuhkan kalian. Empat Bawoo telah berhasil kita kalahkan, jadi yang tersisa hanyalah pemimpin mereka. Setidaknya kita harus melawannya dengan kekuatan penuh karena dia jauh lebih kuat dan cepat daripada Bawoo lainnya."

Kaistern mengamati lukanya yang secara perlahan tapi pasti mulai menutup. "Wow, anda seorang vates, nona? Kekuatan magic seorang titania sungguh hebat seperti yang selalu dikatakan orang."

"Aku masih belajar kok, jadi aku nggak sehebat itu. Aku baru saja resmi menjadi vates beberapa jam yang lalu," jawab gadis penyembuh sambil berusaha menoleh ke arah lain. Pipinya memerah karena pujian Kaistern.

_'Oh, hebat. Adegan percintaan lagi.'_ Alceus menggeleng kepalanya, namun berhenti seakan teringat sesuatu. _'Tapi.. Titania? Vates?'_ Semua yang sibuk dipikirkannya hilang saat Bawoo terakhir menyalak dan menyadarkannya, seolah mengingatkannya untuk tidak melupakan keberadaanya. "Oke kawan-kawan. Bisakah kalian berhenti saling menggoda di saat seperti ini dan bersiap?" katanya sambil menepuk pundak Kaistern yang baru saja sembuh. "Dia datang!"


End file.
